Games involving electrical and electronic components are becoming commonplace. Many traditional board games can be realized in electronic form, with some of the features of the game implemented by electronic circuitry rather than by human action. A useful feature for such games is the detection of the position and identity of a game piece upon the game board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,654 by Bogner describes an electronic game apparatus where the presence and identity of game pieces is detected by two intersecting series of transmission lines, which transmit different frequencies that excite resonant circuits held within each game piece, the circuit for each piece having a distinct resonant frequency which uniquely identifies the game piece. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,327 by Gilboa describes a system in which each game piece contains a transponder which is responsive to an electromagnetic query signal, and a plurality of sensors that respond to answer signals generated by a game piece and thereby determine the location and identity of a game piece. In still another example from the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,158 by Bulsink describes a system that incorporates resonance coils within each game piece such that the electrical and magnetic properties of each resonance coil is indicative of the type of game piece, and a game board equipped with a series of transmit and receive coils such that each playing square has a unique pair of transmit and receive coils under it. In each of these systems, the presence of a game piece of a particular identity at a particular position can be used to control the behavior of the game.
In the above systems described in the prior art, each game piece in a game must be equipped with complex circuitry that responds to outside stimuli, and the game board must be equipped with a plurality of sensors and a complex driving and sensing control circuit to accomplish the task of identifying the location and identity of a piece. These factors make such systems too expensive for simple board games, and therefore limit their practicality.
Simpler systems have been described for determining the identity of an article by sensing indicia on the article. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,300 by Weber describes a system in which a series of sensing elements reads conductive indicia in fixed positions upon a substrate, each sensing position signaling the presence or absence of an indicium and the resulting binary bits forming a complete code value. The system of Weber has the advantage of being simple and inexpensive, but requires that the object to be identified be placed at a particular location and in a particular orientation to facilitate the identification. These latter requirements are impractical in a children's game, where object placement is often haphazard, and object orientation may not be readily apparent.
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which do not incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention.
What is required is a system that utilizes simple indicia on a game piece in conjunction with a simple sensing circuit to determine the location and identity of the game piece within the playing area of a game.